heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Perseus (Clash of the Titans)/Relationships
Family Danae Perseus' biological mother. She died at sea, leaving him without a mother and was raised by Spyros and Marmara. Zeus Perseus was at first indifferent to his biological father, and refused accepting any of the gifts that Zeus lent him on the quest to destroy the Kraken. By Wrath of the Titans, Perseus fully accepted Zeus as his father and willingly went to Tartarus to save his father while also thinking of his son at the same time. Before Zeus died, he expressed to his son how Perseus gave him strength and thanked Perseus for everything, proud with the child who helped save pull him out of Tartarus. Spyros Spyros found Perseus in a sarcophagus. However, seeing that Perseus' mother had died at sea, Spyros promised to raise the child as his own with Marmara. As a child, Perseus knew he was adopted and didn't know anything about his birth parents, but Spyros and Marmara were the closest things to parents he ever had. As a young man, Perseus' parents were killed by Hades. It motivated his son to defeat the god who killed her and their parents. Marmara Marmara was Perseus' adoptive mother, and considered her as his real mother, as Spyros said Perseus would always be their son. She was killed by Hades, along with her husband and daughter but her husband survived. Marmara's death motivated her son to defeat the god who killed her and their parents. Tekla Tekla was Perseus' adoptive sister. With the thought of his adoptive parents having their first biological child together, Perseus thought his parents would love their new baby more. However, after Tekla was born, Perseus loved her very much and had a healthy relationship with her, as he helped Tekla row their ship. However, she was killed by Hades, and her death motivated her brother to defeat the god who killed her and their parents. Helius Perseus and his son, Helius were very close and had the strongest bond ever, resembling Perseus and Spyros' relationship. Ever since Io passed away, Perseus became protective over their son and wanted to be a better father. He even promised Io that their son would never hold a sword, but in the end, Perseus does give Helius a weapon and both stay in Argos with no intention of going home. Hades Hades is the brother of Perseus' birth father, Zeus, making him one of Perseus' paternal uncles. Perseus has hated Hades since the evil dark lord of the Underworld killed his parents and sister. Eventually, Perseus defeated the Kraken and knew that killing Hades was impossible and only banished him back to the underworld. Perseus later faces Hades yet again when he has to save Zeus from Tartarus. They later remained neutral after the war. Ares The god of war and Perseus' evil half-brother. Ares despises his younger sibling and classified him as "Zeus' favourite child". Perseus eventually kills the psychotic god after he kidnapped Helius and Perseus ended up achieving their father's thunderbolt. |-| Kronos = Being father to the Three Brothers, Kronos is Perseus' paternal grandfather. Perseus knew how his father and uncles defeated his grandfather in the past, the Spear of Triam. With the spear, Perseus killed Kronos for good. Significant Others Io Before he was even born, Io had been looking for the boy who would grow up to defeat the Kraken. She eventually found Perseus and helped guide him to his family. However, Io could not save his mother in time. The two of them officially met when Io introduced herself to Perseus and explained his origins. Perseus fell in love with her during his quest, and was grateful that she had been looking after him ever since the day he was born. Unknown to Perseus, Io was holding a secret from him: she knew he was going to die on the quest. However, the secret is let out when the Witches tell him of his doomed fate, but Perseus did forgive her. He fully fell in love with Io when they momentarily looked at each other when they were alone in the basement of Charon's ship. Perseus later told his friends that he knew many great men, and indeed included Io as the bravest woman he had ever met. Perseus was heartbroken when Io was killed by Calibos. When she was dying, Io told Perseus that he was not just half human, half god. He was the best of both before she disappears into gold. Later, Zeus resurrected her for his son and both Perseus and her went to embrace each other. The two of them married and had a son named Helius. Io presumably died in childbirth or when Helius was very young. Andromeda Perseus first met Andromeda in Argos, where its people celebrated their "victory" against the Gods, where she offers him a drink after seeing how exhausted he is. The princess was the first person in Argos to show Perseus kindness, and immediately asked her father to let him go, as she did not want him to die for her. Andromeda later fell in love with Perseus after he saved her life. However, he was in love with another woman, who died on the journey, and felt that he was not worthy to be a man. Perseus than bid her farewll. The two did not see each other for another ten years. During that time, she learned that Perseus had a son, but that his wife had passed away due to unknown circumstances.They had implied romantic attractions toward each other in Wrath of the Titans. Perseus gave Andromeda kiss, leaving it to the imaginations of the audience members. She was Perseus' wife in the Greek Myths. Category:Relationships